


Be My Comfort

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, post-Lusankya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Shh,” Wes whispers, his gentle touch as he cups Tycho's cheeks just making the tears come harder. “It's all right, Tycho. You're safe. I've got you.”





	Be My Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just need to write near-contextless h/c with a random pairing. *shrug*

Tycho can't seem to stop crying. Now that he's free, now that he knows letting his pain show won't gain him more torture, more mockery – or more detatched, analytical gazes and notes on his every response. Now that he's with someone who _cares_.

“Shh,” Wes whispers, his gentle touch as he cups Tycho's cheeks just making the tears come harder. “It's all right, Tycho. You're safe. I've got you.”

“I–I know,” Tycho whimpers, gripping Wes's hands with his own, chest aching. He learned to control himself. He's usually so good. Now he can't manage it. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“No,” Wes murmurs. “No, you have nothing to be sorry about.” He tugs Tycho closer, resting their foreheads together. “If you need to cry, cry. Let it out. Talk to me.”

Tycho shakes his head, huddling closer to his lover. “I don't know where to start,” he stutters through a sob.

“Wherever you want,” Wes encourages. He guides Tycho's head to his shoulder and tightens his arms around him, threading a hand into his hair. “Or if you don't want to talk now, that's okay, too.”

Tycho makes a sound he hopes conveys wordless agreement with that second option. His tears are starting to ease now, though he knows this isn't the last time they'll go through this. “I'm tired.”

Wes nods, and Tycho's eyes flutter as he feels a gentle kiss brushed to his hair. “Okay. Let's get you changed and into bed, hmm? We'll snuggle up all warm and together, and you can sleep.”

Tycho's throat squeezes again at the image. For a second, he hides his face deeper in Wes's neck. “I might have nightmares. I did...all the time while I was in custody.”

Wes makes a frustrated sound but gentles it by carding his fingers through Tycho's hair. “I wish I could have been with you then, but I'm here now. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I can't imagine how horrible the things she did to you were.”

Tycho shudders. Even the vague, piecemeal memories are things he'd rather avoid thinking about. “It'll be better with you here.”

“I won't leave your side,” Wes promises. He gently pulls Tycho back to look at him, brown eyes fixed on blue. “I'm here for you, Tycho, whatever you need.”

Tycho can only nod wordlessly as Wes brushes away the last of his tears and kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tycho. The same as always. No matter what happened to you. No matter what you need now to help you deal with it. I love you, and that's not going to change.”

Tycho is crying again, but it's not from painful memories this time.


End file.
